Samara's Decision
by Sionainn Penrose
Summary: Samara explains in her own words the events during her Loyalty mission in ME2 where she kills her daughter.


Many people would condemn me for what I have dedicated my life to do. Specifically one particular task.

The destruction of my daughter, Morinth.

Allow me the pleasure of introducing myself. I am Samara, an Asari and a servant of the Justicar Code.

I shall take a moment to explain what and I am so you will understand my story and why I have made this decision.

I am first and foremost an Asari. We are a race of aliens who originate from the planet Thessia. We tend to range in the same heights as humans and have skin that is various shades of blue. We are a mono-gender race, all female as most races put it however we are not really "female." It is a difficult concept to grasp let alone explain so simply regard yourself with the fact that every Asari you meet will be female.

We have a unique ability to reproduce with any and all known species in the galaxy by 'melding' with them. We can align ourselves with our partner's nervous system and choose specific genes to randomize with our own to create our child.

We are very long lived; many of us live to be at least one thousand, possibly more. These ages are described by three stages. Maiden, Matron and Matriarch. Maidens are similar to your children and teens who wish to explore the world and see what it has to offer. Matrons are Asari who tend to settle down and create a family or a more stable way of life for themselves. Matriarchs are those of us who are the most elder and they work to help the community. They tend to be our most knowledgeable and wise leaders.

For those who are curious I am in the Matriarch stage although I no longer reside in one area.

I am, as I said, a Justicar.

Justicars follow a set code that monitors our behavior and how we fight and interact with people around us. We forego all worldly possessions save armor and weapons as well as sever our ties with family. Justicars typically stay in Asari space and we embody the Asari's heighest laws and traditions.

The closest thing I can think of to match a Human concept would be a Paladin or a Knight-Errant.

As you can see however, this is not a choice to be made lightly. Once you bind yourself to the code there is no way to get out of it. We are Justicars until the day we die.

As a Justicar it is my sworn duty to protect the innocent from those who would harm them. Criminals and villains of all kinds have I crossed paths with.

And the one I shall always find in my mind when I close my eyes.

An Ardat-Yakshi

Ardat- Yakshi are Asari with a genetic disorder. When they meld with their partners they overwhelm their victim's nervous system and hemorrhage their brain. In many cases the victim dies and the Ardat-Yakshi grows even more powerful with every kill. They also, grow addicted to the thrill of the kill, so to speak. Each time they meld they must do it again and again. There is little hope of salvation outside of death for one who is in such a thrall.

However, as dangerous as they are it is not fully their fault for being an Ardat-Yakshi. No more is it a human's full fault for being born with Down syndrome or Red hair or blue eyes. It is genetic, and at the moment there is very little to tell when a child will be born with or two who are melding could produce such a child. The youngest that an Ardat-Yakshi has been found is at the age of forty. I am uncertain how this translates in human terms but forty for an Asari is very young. No more than a child. Unfortunately this age and older the genetics of such a person cannot be reversed. And so, both in pity for their plight and in regards to the safety of innocent lives; Asari or otherwise, Ardat-Yakshi are given two choices. To live a life in solitude at a Monastery where they are cared for and can live their life in comfort or execution. These are the only choices they have.

There are those who chose life in solitude, and those who die.

And, on many occasions as well…

They chose to run.

Now you have been told what you need to know. The rest…I shall tell from a Mothers love to a decision that shall both haunt and relieve me for the rest of my life.

My Maiden life is not too far from what most of my people have done. I went out exploring space and found my talent in biotics and Combat. There is one particular story in which I disabled a slave vessel, freeing them on the citadel after telling them how to survive. During my Matron stage in life I found myself wanting a family. I met those who were of like mind and soon I was a happy and delighted mother with three wonderful daughters.

Until one day…

I remember the drone of the doctor, the look of my daughters as the official took them from me and placed them into custody.

And gave them a decision.

Before I wrote this there were three Ardat Yakshi in existence.

It is as it sounds.

My two youngest, Falere and Rila chose life in a monastery. I was allowed a moment to say goodbye and then they were taken from me.

Morinth, my eldest… The bravest and smartest of my daughters ran.

And I made a choice.

I had to stop my daughter. She was in the world because I had sired her. It was my duty to stop her. To kill her.

And so I became a Justicar.

For centuries I hunted Morinth. I found and followed the atrocities that she committed. She once perverted an entire village into serving her and they sent her young Asari all the time. She threw their lives away to fight me as she escaped once again. Finally I traveled and cornered her on Illium, one of our Asari planets. There a group of mercenaries smuggled her off world.

It was upon the Human Alliance vessel Normandy led by Commander Shepard that I saw Moranth again…

For the final time.

I had called Shepard to meet me in my room and we discussed the plan. He hesitated when I asked him to become the bait for my trap. And I would be lying if I said I was disappointed for him to do that. I was asking him to walk into a serpents den and fight a monster.

After a second he agreed and we entered Omega and set the trap.

We met the mother of her most recent kill and learned needed information. Before I left I swore to the young human's mother that I would avenge her death. We left for the VIP section and I once again stood before Shepard before he went in to offer him the warnings that he was in danger. He had to be careful, to stall her until I could come and help. He nodded. I wished him luck and waited.

I paced outside in my hiding place amongst the boxes and detritus that suffused Omega on many levels. There was much going through my mind. Different plans to defeat her, how to follow if they left another way and Shepard couldn't get to me.

As the minutes turned into an hour I wondered if it was a waste. Would she even show? Had she captured another innocent tonight and left before we arrived? Had she seen me and ran instead of coming? Was she even still here? Did she leave after killing the poor girl the previous night?

The door opened and I heard Shepard's voice talking to someone, he called a joke out and a woman's laugh echoed in the air. I fell into the shadows as I waited.

It was Morinth.

I would be lying if I said that looking upon Morinth I only saw her as a cold blooded killer. While that is true I also saw my daughter who would argue with Rila over a toy they both adored. A daughter who once took on three older Asari because they were picking on her sisters and flattened them with her biotics. A fiery, impulsive, girl who would listen to music and look at art. I once saw her spend hours in a museum walking around while her sisters and I rested. Oh how she had talent. She could have used it at the Monastery; she could have been an artist. I ached for that girl.

But in my heart and mind that daughter was dead. I had buried her centuries ago and now it only needed to be finalized by the death of the woman who was now in her place.

I watched and waited until she and Shepard were gone and prayed to the Goddess to watch over him. I sprinted from my hiding place and dove into the waiting shuttle. It would take me a little bit longer than them to get there but I would make it. I had to.

Shepard was counting on me to be there. I could not fail him. His life hung in the balance.

I leapt out of the car and watched them enter. I got there a little early so I had to wait in the car hidden from view. Unfortunately this also cost me the chance to follow them so I could be there the moment he walked into her apartment.

I ran as fast as I could to the counter, a Turian looked up at me. "That Asari that just walked in here. With a Male human. Where is her apartment?" I ordered. He was about to turn me away when an Asari walked from the back of the office. "What's wrong?" she asked. "This Asari wants to know where one of our residents lives. I'm not going to tell you lady so bug off."

The Asari put her hand up. "Wait. You are a Justicar aren't you?" she asked.

I nodded. "I am Samara. A servant of the Justicar code. There was an Asari who just walked in here with a Human male. She is a fugitive and must be dealt with. That human is in danger."

The Turian opened his mouth but she waved her hand to silence him. "I got you." She said rewinding some security footage. "One Jal Torena…" I didn't take surprise at the name. She either used a false one or took up the apartment of one of her victims.

"Fifth floor, apartment K. She said handing me a master key. I turned and ran as I heard the Asari explain to her partner what I was.

My heart pounded as I took the steps three at a time. I had to be there in time. I knew that Shepard could only stall her for so long before she got what she wanted one way or another.

There was the apartment. I threw the key in as I heard her voice. She was going for him. She backed off when she found me. I took the split moment I had and threw her into the window. She taunted me, reminding me what I had sired. I could feel no pity for her as I fought with her. Any feelings other than the knowledge that I had to kill her right then and there would weaken me.

The fight was brutal. We were equally matched until Shepard attacked Morinth. I stepped in as she went for him.

And after blessing my daughter I sent her to the Goddess' embrace.

And now it is all over.

I sit here now. In a small room in the Ardat-Yakshi monastery while I hear my Falere's breathe as she sleeps. My only daughter now…

She has done well to rebuild this place to be a home for her. I pause as I feel tears well in my eyes as I think of my daughters. I watch myself stand up and go outside the monastery to the grounds. Her garden is slowly growing. I stand in the midst of it. In front of me are two stones, these were laid here special by Falere. One to remember Morinth and the other Rela. I look up and watch the sky. I consider the actions I am about to take and nod. I am me right now, not a warrior for peace and justice but a mother who has lost two of her daughters.

In the darkness of the monastery shadows where I can simply be Samara

I fall to my knees, cover my face with my hands and cry in mourning for my two lost daughters.

May they find peace in the embrace of the Goddess.


End file.
